Users of computing devices are oftentimes required to authenticate or present access credentials before they may utilize software applications installed on the computing devices. Existing authentication techniques leverage software that is available after an operating system is booted to simplify authentication for users, such as by receiving authentication information from various devices via a wireless communication protocol. Such software, however, is not available before the operating system is booted, and therefore, may not be leveraged to simplify authentication at such time.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects am shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.